


I'll Reach My Hand Out To You

by Hockey_3720



Category: National Football League RPF
Genre: Arguments, Caring Danny, M/M, Stubborn Julian, Tension, mature - Freeform, patriots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 23:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13623843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hockey_3720/pseuds/Hockey_3720
Summary: "Maybe you should lay off the beer," Danny mumbled as laid his head on Julian's chest three days later in bed.The two had just had ‘the best sex of their lives' according to Julian."Why," Julian asked as he kept his eyes closed and ran his hand through Danny's dark hair.Danny moved his hand down and rubbed it over Julian's abdomen. "You're like losing your abs," Danny whispered.





	I'll Reach My Hand Out To You

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn't what I thought it was going to be... But hope y'all enjoy it!

Julian sighed as he leaned back in his locker and looked up at the fallout ceiling fan. The nervousness overtook him as he waited to go out on the field. He didn't know why his stomach was turning so much--this wasn't his first damn Superbowl. "Ah… Fuck," he let out before he leaned forward, grabbed the waste can next to his stall and let the contents in his stomach come out. 

A warm presence was instantly by his side as well as a hand on his shoulder. "Woah! Hey man, you okay," Danny's soothing voice said next to him. 

Julian lifted his head from the can to look at Danny with watery blue eyes and nodded, "Yeah… I… I guess it's just the nerves." He leaned back the grabbed then water bottle from his stall, squirted it in his mouth, and then spit it in the can. 

Danny gave him a wary look and raised an eyebrow at him. "You sure, babe," He asked as his brown eyes shined with concern. 

Julian rubbed at his mouth and slowly nodded at his boyfriend. "Yeah, I'm fine. In fact, I feel better now. The butterflies in my stomach got the best of me… Shit," Julian paused and put the garbage down, "The last time I was like this was probably my first playoff game." 

Alarm now surfaced in Danny's eyes. "Your first playoff game? Jules that was like… Like six years ago. You never got like this for another Superbowl," Danny asked as he began to panic. 

Julian shrugged and leaned back in his stall again. "Nah. I think I'm just so nervous because I want a rebound after us losing to the Broncos to get here last year," Julian reasoned and then moved to stand up. He stood there for a second and held his hand out to Danny. Danny reluctantly took his hand and stood face to face with Julian. 

Danny moved and wrapped his arms around the younger man. "I love you, babe. We're gonna do this today. I know we will," Danny mumbled into the crook of Julian's neck. 

"I love you too, babe," Julian mumbled and he wrapped his arms around Danny in return. "I know we're gonna do this." 

The coupled pulled away from each other and smiled. "Come on guys! It's time to go," Rob called to them as he was just about to walk out with the rest of the team. 

Julian smiled and held out his fist. Danny happily bumped it and shot Julian a really goofy smile. "Now let's go out there and win us a ring!" 

"Damn right Dola! Damn right," Julian shouted as he patted Danny on the back and ran over to the tunnel. "This is our time!" 

Three hours later Danny, Julian, and Ryan Allen were all squished into one side of a booth while Rob, Tom, and Matt Slater were in the other. 

"To winning the mother fucking Super Bowl-- The Superest of all the Bowls," Julian shouted over the shitty music as he held up his beer to clink with all the others. 

All the guys laughed as they clinked glasses with each other and the somewhat drunk Julian. Danny smiled as he took the last sip of his beer and leaned into Julian to place his head on his shoulder. Julian moved so his arm was draped around Danny. 

"Jules, I think it's time to get going," Danny mumbled into Julian's shirt and looked up at him with seductive brown eyes. 

Julian looked down at Danny with hungry blue eyes. "Yeah… Yeah… I'm down. Let's go, babe," He mumbled and leaned in to place a kiss under Danny's ear. 

"Okay guys," Julian announced as he slid out of the booth and redraped his arm around Danny's shoulders, "We are getting the fuck outta here. We'll see you, winners, tomorrow!" 

Danny rolled his eyes and wrapped one arm around Julian's back, resting his hand in a firm grip on Julian's hip. "Bye guys. Great game today," He called over the music as he leaned into Julian's warmth even further. 

"Holy fuck. It was such a great idea to go to the bar in our hotel," Julian mentioned as they slid into the elevator and he pinned Danny against the wall with loving eyes. 

Danny smiled at his boyfriend and rested his forehead against Julian's as their lips met and moved at a slow loving pace. When the elevator dinged Julian pulled Danny from the wall and picked him up bridal style to carry him out of the elevator without breaking the heated kiss. 

Without even opening his eyes Danny reached to Jules' back pocket and pulled the room key out, slid it into the door and let Julian push the door opened. Julian pulled away from the kiss, kicked the door shut and threw Danny onto the bed. Danny laid back on the best for a second and bit his lip as he watched Julian stand above him and yank off his clothes. 

Next thing he knew, Julian's lips were locked with his again and Julian's hands were sliding under his shirt. He arched his back at the slight coolness of Julian's hands on his abs. Julian groaned as he rested his hands just below Danny's pecs and moved his lips from Danny's to Danny's stubbly jawline. 

"You're perfect," Julian mumbled as he pulled back a little to look at Danny with a soft smile on his face and then he yanked up Danny's shirt over Danny's head. 

"Holy fuck I love you," Julian whispered as he ducked his head down and placed kisses up and down Danny's chest lovingly. Danny only moaned in return and clutched the sheets with white fists. 

Julian moved lower and licked down Danny's happy trail. With his hands, he could feel Danny's cock practically bursting out of the already tight jeans. "Holy fuck Jules," Danny whined as he rolled his eyes and thrusted his hips up. 

"Now, now, Dola… Who said I was ready to pull these tight jeans off of you? Actually… I think I'd like to just sit here and watch you beg me to take them off you," Julian mumbled as he looked at Danny's pleading body and licked his lips in satisfaction. 

"P-Please, babe," Danny pleaded as he closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. His body continued to move involuntary towards Julian. 

Within seconds Julian was placing kisses just above the waistline of Danny's pants. "You're so perfect when you beg Bubs. You know that," Julian asked and placed a few more kisses on Danny's V line. "Ab- so- lut-ely per-fect," Julian placed a soft kiss on Danny's warm skin between each syllable. 

Danny bucked his hips up into Julian's touch. "Daniel," Julian said in a warning tone, "what did I tell you? I'm not ready to pull these off you." Julian's tone was seductive as he grabbed Danny's hips tightly and pushed him further into the mattress. 

Danny whimpered as he opened his eyes again to see Julian looking down at him with hungrier eyes. Julian moved back down and slowly undid the button on Danny's jeans with his teeth. He let go of Danny's hips to Danny could lift them and he could easily pull them off. Once he did Danny sprung loose. "Holy fuck, you naughty, naughty boy," Julian seductively cooed as he looked back up to meet Danny's brown eyes, "You're not wearing any underwear." 

With a shaky breath, Danny nodded and bucked his hips up again. "Please Jules," Danny begged as his brown eyes that Julian loved so much began to water. "Please." 

Julian let out a long sigh and quickly flipped Danny over in one quick movement. "Move so you're on your knees," Julian demanded in a bold voice as he leaned over the side of the bed to grab the lube and condoms that were sitting in his duffle bag. He placed them on the bed next to him and leaned forward to drape himself over Danny and whisper in his ear, "Should I go rough tonight? Or real slow and sweet?" 

Danny's breath instantly hitched as soon as he heard Julian's words along with Julian's breath running down his neck. Julian withdraw from his position and sat on his knees while reaching for the lube and condoms. He tore open the wrapper with his teeth and then slowly rolled it down his erect dick. Then he picked up the lube, rubbed it all over his fingers, and then moved so his fingers were teasing Danny's rim. 

"Hmf," Danny mumbled into the sheets as he let out a long breath.

Julian slid one finger in and curled it up, almost instantly finding Danny's prostate. "Ugh," Danny whined already sounding wrecked. "Jules," He begged as Julian withdraw a finger only to come back with two, then three. Julian then pulled his fingers out again and bowed his head to place a small kiss at the small of Danny's back.

Julian sat back and watched as Danny’s body trembled-- begging to be touched again. He smiled at what he had caused and reached down for the lube again so he could lather himself up. He leaned back over Danny and mumbled, "You still haven't answered, Bubs. Rough or nice and slow?" 

"J-Julian I'm gonna come," Danny grumbled out instead of answering Julian's question. 

"No, you're not. You know how I know," Julian asserted, "Because if you do we're done here. And I know you don't want that, Babe." Danny let out a sob and mumbled something under his breath. "What was that," Julian asked, "You're too quiet. You've gotta speak up." 

"R-Rough. Please babe. J-Juli-," Danny was cut off by Julian moving away from his back and then Julian entering him in one quick swift motion. "Ahhg." 

Julian stayed in letting both of them adjust for a second. "I swear to god, Dola," Julian grumbled under his breath, "Every damn time we do this you're just so tight." Julian's hand found its way to Danny's dick and he stroked it carefully. Danny instantly clenched around Julian. 

Julian let out a quick groan and then began snapping his hips back and forth. "Holy fuck. Dola… Danny… Bubs… Babe," Julian cried out as he began thrusting harder and harder. "Oh, you feel so good, Bubs." 

Danny began moving in sync with Julian. "J-Jules. Please! Julian," Danny practically yelled as he got closer to his climax. 

Julian signed and grumbled. "Turn your head before you do," He grunted as he looked down at his love. 

Danny turned his head and closed his eyes. "Julian… I can't anymore," He cried as his abs tightened. 

"Keep your eyes open. I wanna see the look in your beautiful brown eyes when you climax." Danny's eyes snapped open and looked up at the blue-eyed man. Julian threw a few more thrusts in before he dug his thumbs into Danny's hip bones and yelled, "Go ahead, baby."

The two of them released at the same time. Julian slowly withdrew himself from Danny and pulled the older man over to the other side of the bed with him as he slipped the condom off and let it fall to the floor. The two of them laid there-- Danny with his head resting on Julian's chest and Julian with an arm wrapped protectively around Danny-- trying to get their breaths back. 

Julian ducked his head to place a light kiss on Danny's forehead before he leaned back into the pillow, "God, Danny, I swear I love you more and more each day." 

Danny only hummed in agreement as he was already half asleep. Julian soon followed him. 

***

The next morning when Julian woke up Danny was still in his arms and peacefully sleeping. Julian ducked his head and placed a kiss on Danny's forehead, then he stopped as bile began to run up his throat. He quickly jumped out of bed and darted into the bathroom to let it all go into the toilet. 

Julian let out a shaky breath as he sat on the bathroom floor and reached forward to flush the toilet. "What the fuck," he grumbled as he leaned back and placed his palms on the cold tiled floor of the bathroom. He let out a shiver and looked down at his naked body. 

Just as he moved to stand up the feeling hit him again and he was throwing up into the toilet once again. On his third retch into the toilet, a warm hand was on his back rubbing in soothing circular motions. 

He let out a shaky breath and flushed the toilet again as he rested the side of his head on the cool toilet seat. "Ah fuck," he moaned as he got his breath back. 

Danny finally spoke up. "Jules, are you sure it was just nerves yesterday? You've thrown up twice in the past 24 hours now," Danny murmured softly as he got down on his knees to be at his boyfriend's height. 

"I-I'm fine Dola," Julian argued as he shot Danny a threatening look. 

"Jules," Danny said, his voice soaking with concern, "You're really pale. When we get back to Boston I think we should get you to the doctor." 

Julian shook his head, pushed himself away from the toilet, then stood up. Danny rolled his eyes at Julian being so stubborn as the younger one slowly moved over to the shower, turned the water on and then slid in once it was hot enough. "You coming in," Julian asked his boyfriend who was still kneeling on the floor in frustration.

Danny rolled his eyes and stood up from the floor. He placed his hands on Julian's shoulders as he got in so he could steady himself. Julian suddenly looked twenty years older as he looked down at Danny. "Jules," Danny mumbled as he looked into his boyfriend's blue eyes and moved one of his hands to Julian's scruffy cheek.

Julian closed his eyes and brought his hands up to grasp Danny's sides. "What," he nearly snapped through gritted teeth. 

Danny's brown eyes showed sadness once Julian opened his eyes again. "Please. For me, go to the doctor when we get back. You never throw up… And then you throw up before our game… And now you throw up this morning. You were barely drunk last night," Danny reasoned as he rubbed his thumb on Julian's cheek softly. 

Julian's face tightened as he contributed to stare into Danny's eyes. "No," he simply said as he tightened his grip on Danny's hips, "I'm fine."

Danny shook his head and dropped his hands from Julian to turn around and grab the shampoo. Once he rubbed it throughout his hair and lathered it up his body he quickly rinsed off and didn't give Julian a second look as he jumped out and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

Julian sighed and rolled his eyes as he leaned forward and let the water heat up a bit more. "He's so fucking pushy." 

"I fucking heard that you dick," Danny called out as he went to pick up his toothbrush and pop it in his mouth. 

"You're still here," Julian asked annoyed as he rolled his eyes and leaned forward to pick up the shampoo and massage it through his hair. 

Danny rolled his eyes in return and spit the toothpaste out of his mouth before stomping out of the bathroom. 

*** 

Two hours later the two were sitting next to each other on the plane, still grumpy as possible. "Yo," Rob greeted as he slid into seats in the row in front of them, "What the hell is up with you two? You guys seem as mad at each other!" 

Danny glanced up at Gronk and the hard look he had softened bit whereas Julian just rolled his eyes and put in his headphones. Danny spoke up, "He's just being stubborn. Won't admit that he's actually wrong about something." 

Gronk laughed and shook his head at the two as he slid down in his seat next to Tom. "Y'all are fucking ridiculous," he called over his shoulder before he put in his own earbuds. 

At one point on the way back to Boston Julian involuntarily drifted off and rested his head on Danny's shoulder. Danny tensed for a second, looked down at Julian, then sighed and moved the armrest that was between them up so Julian could completely lay on his lap. "I love you, Jules," he mumbled and leaned back into his seat as he raked his right hand through Julian's hair. 

"Hey Danny," Tom's hushed voice whispered as Tom's head popped over the top of the chair in front of him. 

Danny raised an eyebrow in question, "What's up Tommy Boy?" 

"Is he okay? He seemed really tired and pale today… He didn't drink that much last night," Tom asked with a slight tone of worry. 

Danny sighed and glanced down at Julian sound asleep in his lap. "Yeah. Actually… I don't know. I'm trying to get him to go to the doctor and he got mad at me," Danny grumbled and let out another sigh. 

Tom shook his head. "Keep being persistent, he'll listen to you eventually. That's how Jules has always been. A hot-headed fucker-- but he always comes around," Tom advised with a small nod at Danny as he slid back into his seat. 

"Please buckle as we will be descending momentarily," the female flight attendant announced. 

"Jules," Danny whispered as he leaned down close to Julian's ear and pulled an earbud out. Julian didn't even flinch. Danny pulled at his hair a bit, "Come on, Babe, we're getting ready to land."

Julian began to stir and slowly sat up with a small yawn. "How long was I out for," he asked as he looked at Danny through sleepy eyes. 

"Not long, maybe like 20 minutes," Danny responded with a small smile playing on his lips. "I love you." 

"I love you, too," Julian replied with a sleepy smile in return. "I'm sorry for getting mad at you." 

Danny smiled warmly at Julian. "It's fine babe. Does this mean you'll go," Danny asked with a little bit of hope trailing in his voice. 

Julian let out a chuckle and shook his head at Danny. "No, I'm fine Danny. I promise I'm fine," Julian replied as he looked at Danny with amusement swimming in his blue eyes. 

Danny rolled his eyes and shook his head at his boyfriend. "Fine Jules," He mumbled and leaned back in his seat again. 

Within minutes they landed and the couple got off the plane hand in hand. Fans were everywhere at the airport screaming and yelling at the players and asking for autographs. A little boy with an overly big Patriots hat caught Julian's eye; he let go of Danny's hand and walked over to the little boy who was standing in front of an older man. "Hey there," Julian greeted as he squatted down in front of the little boy. The boy who had to be four or five quickly jumped behind the man's legs. 

"Theo, it's Julian Edelman," the man told the little boy as he looked down at the little boy, Theo. 

"Oh, your name is Theo," Julian asked as he looked at the boy with raised eyebrows, "that's such a great name! Do you want me to sign your hat for you?" 

The little boy slowly nodded and moved around the man's, probably his father's, legs to take his hat off and hand it to Julian with wide brown eyes. Julian smiled and pulled a silver sharpie out of his pocket and quickly signed it. "Theo, thanks for the support -your friend Julian Edelman" Julian wrote. Julian scruffled the boy's blonde hair and handed the boy the hat. "There you go little man," he said as he stood up. 

"Thank you," the boy's father thanked and bent down to pick up Theo, "What do you say?" 

"Thank you, Jules," the little boy thanked with now a large smile on his face. 

Julian smiled his infectious smile and nodded at the duo, "It's no problem. Have a great day!" With that Julian turned around and saw Danny standing there waiting for him. 

They re-joined hands as they made their ways to the team bus, "What made you do that, Babe?" 

"I really don't know," Julian admitted as he looked over at Danny and ducked his head a bit to look at his feet as they walked, "He was kinda adorable… And he had eyes just like yours."

Danny rolled his eyes. "Just like mine, huh? So, should I be worried about a five-year-old taking my spot in your heart?" His brown eyes looked over at Julian with amusement.

Julian chuckled and locked eyes with Danny. "Maybe you should be," he cheekily responded with a goofy smile. "He'll be a beast on the field one day." 

Danny rolled his eyes and leaned over so just Julian could hear him. "Yeah, but there's a difference here… We both know for a fact that I'm a beast in bed as well," Danny practically growled into Julian's ear. 

Julian's jaw dropped. "You did not just say that," Julian asked in shock, "Oh my god Dola. No fucking chill, I swear." 

Danny just chuckled and smiled brightly at Julian. 

*** 

"Maybe you should lay off the beer," Danny mumbled as laid his head on Julian's chest three days later in bed. 

The two had just had ‘the best sex of their lives' according to Julian. 

"Why," Julian asked as he kept his eyes closed and ran his hand through Danny's dark hair. 

Danny moved his hand down and rubbed it over Julian's abdomen. "You're like losing your abs," Danny whispered as he rubbed at the part of Julian's stomach that was bulging out and skin was taut. 

Julian opened his eyes and lifted his head to see what Danny was talking about. "That ain't the beer, babe," Julian responded as he laid his head back down on his pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "That's the like… Five burgers that I had at the after party parade today."

Danny lifted himself so his elbows were digging into the mattress and he was staring directly at Julian with amusement in his brown eyes. "Yeah," Danny asked with an amused smile. 

Julian lifted his head a bit and chuckled with a shine in his blue eyes. "Okay… And maybe some of the beer… But in my defense… I had more burgers than I had beer," Julian defended with wide eyes. 

"Yeah, okay babe," Danny replied with an eye roll as he put his head back on Julian's chest and draped an arm over Julian. 

"Whatever, go to sleep babe," Julian mumble as he tackled his right hand in Danny's dark hair and slowly began to drift off.

"Yo! Edelman," someone called to him as he took his spot on the field. Julian looked up to see a Chiefs played that he didn't recognize. 

The man seeing that he had Julian's attention moved in closer and took his spot fright in front of Julian. "How you doin', ya fag? You and Amendola gonna go home after this game and suck each other's dicks," he asked and added a mischievous laugh at the end. 

Julian rolled his eyes and turned to see Tom calling the play. He quickly ran to the 30 then the 20 and Tom sailed the ball easily through the air and straight to Julian's hand. The Chief who made the comments caught up to him and tackled him at the ten-yard line. Just as Julian was about to get up he received a kick in the stomach-- then another, and then another. 

"Ah fuck," Julian cried as he curled into a ball and cried out. The player was pulled off of him and soon Danny and Tom were standing over him.

"Julian! Jules," Danny called out and yanked off his helmet as he crouched down next to him. Tom motioned for trainers to come out. "Babe," Danny's voice came through again. 

Pain was shooting throughout Julian's stomach as tears ran down his face. Everything except Danny became white noise. "Julian," Danny yelled again as his brown eyes showed nervousness. 

Then all of a sudden water was splashed on Julian's face and he darted up. Once his heart called down he looked around and realized that he was in his bedroom. "Holy fuck," He practically yelled and wiped away the water that was all over his face. Then he clutched his side and groaned in pain. "Oh, holy fuck." 

"Julian," Danny asked in panic as he looked down at his boyfriend who was clearly in pain. Julian looked up at Danny and took a shaky breath. "Babe are you okay? I think you should go to the doctor," Danny pointed out with wide, concerned brown eyes. 

Julian rolled his eyes as the pain subsided. "No, I'm fine, Dola," Julian asserted in a bold tone. 

Danny let out a long breath to keep his patience, "Babe. There is clearly something wrong. Please just go to the doctor. If there's nothing wrong then you can throw it in my face."

Julian was the first to raise his voice. "No goddamnit! I am not and will not go to the fucking doctor! There is nothing wrong with me," Jules yelled at Danny as he sat up and shot his boyfriend a mean look. 

"Fine," Danny bellowed and placed the glass down that he had in his hand on the nightstand. "Be that way. Keep being the stubborn little bitch that you are Julian." He quickly jumped out of bed and pulled his boxers on, then his sweats and hoodie. 

"What the fuck Danny! Where the fuck do you think you're going?! And don't you dare call me a little bitch! You're such a fucking asshole! How have I even been with you for the past two years! This is fucking ridiculous," Julian shouted as he slid out of bed and pulled on his boxers to follow Danny out of the room. 

Danny turned around and looked at Julian who was stopped dead in his tracks. He took a few steps toward Julian and bumped his forehead against Julian's lightly and said in nearly a growl, "You are such a fucking asshole. I'm so done with you." And then he pushed Julian in the chest and made his way to the top of the stairs where he slipped on his shoes on. He looked at Julian standing there in shock and shook his head. "Come to me when you're willing to accept help." With that, Danny turned around and made his way down the stairs. 

A shooting pain made its way through Julian's abdomen again-- worse than all the rest. His blue eyes widened and he leaned against the wall. "Danny," he called as he clutched his side, "Danny! Wait!" 

The only sound Julian could hear was the door slamming shut downstairs. 

"Fuck," he mumbled as tears began to pull from his eyes. "Fuck me." 

Soon, the pain subsided and he walked into the bedroom where his phone was sitting on the night side table. He let out a shaky breath as he clicked on Danny's contact. 

One ring-- then Danny's voicemail. 

"Fuck! Fuck you Dola," Julian cried as another pain began to shoot through his side. "Oh my god! I'm gonna fucking die." He curled into a ball as the pain began to intensify. Through the pain, he managed to get to Tom's contact and press his name. 

After a few rings, there was an answer. "What Jules? It's fucking four in the morning," Tom's tired voice answered. 

Julian curled in on himself as more pain hit him. "Julian," Tom asked at the sound of groaning. 

"Tom. Oh god. Please come and help me get to the hospital," Julian cried as soon as he could make words come out of his mouth. 

"Jules? What's wrong!? Where's Dola," Tom question sounding much more alert. 

"He got mad at me and left. Please," Julian begged in pain as more tears pulled from his eyes. 

"Yeah… I'll be right there Bubs. Like two minutes," Tom responded as there was some sound on the other end of the line. 

"Okay," Julian groaned and sniffled a bit. "Oh my god. It's getting worse," Julian sobbed into his sheets as he clutched his side a bit more. 

"Hey… Hey… Stay on the line with me. I'm getting in the car now, Jules," Tom informed as calmly as possible. 

"I-I… Tom… Please," Julian groaned as more tears fell down his face. "Oh god. Please." 

"It's okay Bubs. I just pulled in. Doors unlocked right," Tom asked as the sound of him running surrounded his voice. 

Julian nodded and then realized that Tom couldn't see him. "Y-Yeah. I'm in my room," he managed to let out as he screamed in pain. 

The next thing he was was Tom rushing through the door and the lights being flicked on when the whole world went black. 

"Julian! Jules," Was the last thing he heard. 

"... Edelman… Mr. Edelman…" 

When Julian opened his eyes he was being pushed through the hospital halls on a bed. "Mr. Edelman can you hear me," a female with a mask asked as she leaned over in his line of view. 

Julian squinted, nodded and let out a small, "Yeah." 

"Mr. Brady brought you in and we performed a few tests on you," she informed as he looked up at her with sleepy blue eyes, "you'll be falling back asleep in a little bit because we'll have to perform an Appendectomy." 

Julian sleepily nodded as his eyes slowly began to close. "Kay," was all he could get out before blackness completely took him over again. 

The next time Julian opened his eyes he was in a dark room with tubes hooked up to his body and a short figure was curled up in a cot between the bed and the window with their back to him. He sighed and leaned forward a bit to see who it was-- Danny. 

"Danny," he whispered to get Danny's attention, "Dola!" Danny stirred a bit but still didn't wake up. Julian sighed and rolled his eyes at his boyfriend who has always been a deep sleeper. He leaned forward a bit and took a pillow from behind him that wasn't supporting his back and tossed it at the sleeping figure. 

"Waaa," Danny grumbled as he nearly fell off the cot but stopped himself just in time. He held the pillow in his hands, looked down at it, then looked at the one on the cot, and finally up at Julian. Danny's eyes opened in shock as soon as he saw Julian sitting somewhat up and open-eyed. "Jules?" 

"That's my name," Julian mumbled and shot Danny a small smile, "Don't wear it out." 

Danny let out a sigh of relief and jumped over the cot and was smoothly next to Julian, holding his hand firmly. "I'm sorry," Danny whispered as he brought the hand up to his mouth and placed a soft kiss on it. 

Julian's blue eyes looked up into Danny's brown ones. "Why, babe? I'm the one that should be sorry. I was too blind and stubborn to notice that something was wrong," Julian said with a sigh. 

Danny shook his head at Julian. "I shouldn't have said the things I did. And I'm really sorry for that, Babe. And I really shouldn't have walked out like I did... I love you," Danny mumbled as he moved some of Julian's hair that was way out of place. 

"I love you, too Bubs… But… I'm sorry for what I said too. I'm too fucking stubborn… You were right… I should've gone to the doctor," Julian admitted as he leaned into Danny's touch. 

"Damn right," Danny responded as he cracked a smile down at his boyfriend. 

"God," Julian rolled his eyes and playfully pushed Danny away, " I really hate you sometimes."

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is greatly appreciated! Thanks guys! :)
> 
> *** Also, this was the first sex scene I've ever written... It's bad... I know... I'm sorry.


End file.
